The Witch We Never Knew?
by Writer729
Summary: 'Everyone knows about Harry Potters best girl mate Hermione Granger... But what if she wasn't his friend at all?    In this story, Hermione is sorted into Slytherin and takes after her house mats. What will happen now that she isn;t apart of Harry's side
1. Chapter 1

Being a Slytherin

Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But what if Hermione were a Slytherin instead?

Chapter 1

" SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouts on top of a curly haired girls head. Hermione cannot believe it, just like everyone else in Hogwarts. A muggle born in Slytherin but how? This are the questions that were asked then but now, five years later, the answers are made. Hermione now is a Slytherin, very cunning and brainy. She is very bossy and never quites to get in control. Her once brown hair is now dyed a dirty blonde. Almost everything in the school that has to do with academics has her name on it. Hermione's friends are now Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

But where is Hermione now? No where else but at Draco Malfoy's mansion.

" So glad you've stayed with us all summer Hermione,"

" Its been a pleasure Draco, you know I cannot stand living with my parents,"

Hermione hates being a muggle-born. Every second of the day she wishes she were a pure-blood and not a mud-blood.

" I understand Hermione but you're a pure-blood to me," Draco says smiling. Draco and Hermione go downtown late at night to a club and meet up with there friends there.

" Hermione," Pansy says giving her a hug" You look hot,"

" Thanks Pansy, its great to see you,"

The five of them sit at a table and chat about their long summer break.

" Can you believe school starts next week?" Blaise says.

" I can't believe it either Blaise but it sure will be fun torturing mindless Hufflepuffs again," Draco says.

" Yeah, don't forget our favorite game, Potter in the potty,"

They all start to laugh and enjoy the rest of their night out. Draco and Hermione head back to the malfoy manor. Hermione lies awake in her bed, knowing that they will be returning to Hogwarts soon. But this year will be different, much different from the others.

A week passes by and now Draco and Hermione prepare to leave. They arrive at the train station and get on the Hogwarts express in plenty of time.

" Eh, why do we always have to go through this mud-blood town?" Draco bickers.

" Don't know why either Draco, complete waste of time if you ask me," Hermione says while reading a book. Pansy and the others sit with them and soon they arrive at Hogwarts. They head down to the Slytherin common room after dinner. They un pack and sit around chatting.

" Do you think its true?"

" What Pansy?" Draco asks.

" That the dark lord has returned?"

" Oh no Pansy, your actually believing what Potter said. You know he really killed Cedric,"

" I believe so Draco, but what if?"

Draco stops chuckling and looks at Hermione" What do you think Hermione, about the dark lord returning?"

Hermione closes her book" I think it will be great, will be back on top of the wizarding world,"

" How can you be so petite Granger? He hates mud-bloods,"

A rage that you'd never seen inside Hermione comes out as she jumps at Pansy," Don't you ever call me by my maiden name and ever talk about my muggle family again! You know where my heart lies. I am a Slytherin and a death eater soon to be,"

Pansy likes getting Hermione upset, as if it's a game" I'm just joking Hermione, I know who you are,"

It gets late and soon they all go to bed. Hermione is angry while sleeping, her face sweats.

" I am not a mud-blood," she thinks to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, during charms class, Hermione looks over at Harry. Although Hermione has never met him except for the times Draco goes over and mocks him, she feels as if she knows him more. Later in the day, Hermione goes off on her own to the library. By accident, she bumps into Harry.

" Oh, sorry," Harry says.

" Its alright," Hermione says back, not looking at him.

" Aren't you Hermione Granger?"

" Yes, have a problem with me?"

" No, I was just asking,"

" Just leave me alone,"

Hermione hurries away, not looking back. After getting all of her books, Hermione heads back to Slytherin common room. Pansy and Blaise are there, sitting on a couch.

" Whats up with you?" Blaise asks Hermione.

" Nothing, I just ran into someone in the library,"

" Who?" Pansy asks.

Hermione lowers her voice" Harry Potter,"

" What did he have to say?"

" Not much, he just asked me who I am,"

" I knew he was a pervert, always watching us behind our backs,"

At night, Pansy and Hermione go to the girls dormitories to go to bed. Thinking about Harry Potter starts to make Hermione's head hurt. She has an odd dream. In this dream, Hermione is in Gryffindor and is friends with Harry Potter and a red headed boy named Ron Weasley. The dream ends when someone calls out her name.

Hermione awakes to find herself covered in water. Pansy is standing next to her bed.

" Good gravy, I thought you'd never wake up,"

" Wake up, what for?"

" Its ten o clock Hermie, you're late for class. I had to try everything to wake you up,"

Even though Hermione is late for class, which never happens, Hermione wishes she had stayed in the dream for a moment longer. Quickly Hermione gets dressed and rushes down to potions. She sits down next to a boy with red hair. During class, Hermione does about everything. The red headed boy seems stuck in the same place as he looks at the potion vials.

" Thanks for the help, I never get potions,"

" You seem to never get any thing out of class. Who are you anyways?" Hermione asks picking up her books.

" Ron Weasley and who are you miss know it all?"

" Hermione Jean Granger, I have many school awards and have aced nearly every single class I have taken" Hermione says as if putting him down. But then Hermione remembers him from her dream." Um, I've really got to get going now,"

Hermione feels ill and runs into the girls bathrooms. She looks at herself in the mirror and See's her dream self instead.

" What the heck is going on with me today?"

Charms class is just about to begin. Hermione heads to class, not wanting to be late again. This time she sits with Draco.

" Something wrong Hermione?" Draco asks.

" No, I'm alright,"

The rest of the day Hermione keeps thinking about Ron and Harry. She tries to remember if something happen between them but gets lost in thought. She has known about Ron and Harry for years but never that well. Later in the evening Hermione runs into professor Snape.

" I'm so sorry sir, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going,"

" Just remember to look next time," Snape says walking away. Hermione watches as he walks away. He looks busy and up to something. Snape had always made Hermione a bit startle. Making her way down to the library, Hermione runs into her nemesis... Ginny Weasley.

" Watch it brainyace," Ginny scowls.

" You watch it red head. I'd get some glasses from your friend Harry if I were you," Hermione mocks. Hermione has always hated Ginny. How dare Ginny does not take greatness in being from a pure-blood family. The two go their own way, not saying another word.

Now sitting in the library, Hermione reads over many different books. One book in particular gets her attention. Its a book on poly juice potion. The book fascinates her, as if she used it before. That sick stomach feeling comes back and as Hermione gets up and walks out of the libary, she slips on some water.

" Are you ok," a male voice asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Are you ok?" the boy asks again. Hermione's sight comes back. Its Huffle Puff hero, Cedric Diggory. Cedric is now a substitute teacher at Hogwarts, learning from professor Sprout. Hermione has a small crush on him.

" Yes, I am fine," Hermione says getting up" Shouldn't you be in class by now?"

" If you mean teaching, then yes. I forgot my books for my lesson today, would you like to come with?"

" I can't, I have charms,"

Cedric smiles" Oh don't worry, professor Filtwick won't mind,"

Although Hermione wonders if it's the right thing to do, she goes to herbology with professor Diggory. Hermione sits down next to Pansy. Last year, Pansy failed at herbology and has to take it again.

" What are you doing still in herbology? I thought you had charms?"

" I do, but professor Diggory asked me to come to herbology instead," Hermione says smiling. Pansy giggles. The herbology lesson was quite simple. Most of the class Hermione sat staring at Cedrics face.

After class, Hermione goes with Cedric to tell professor Filtwick why she wasn't there.

" Cedric Diggory, I cannot believe this. You have no right," Filtwich told him. Hermione sits outside the door listening in. A few shouts are heard and soon professor Dumbledore comes by Soon, Cedric comes out and walks away. Hermione follows him.

" What happen?" she asks.

" I am suspended until asked when to return," Cedric tells her frowning.

" This is all my fault, I am sorry,"

" No, don't say that Hermione, its ok,"

As soon as the school gets news of this, gossip begins. When Hermione goes back to the Slytherin common room, everyone stares at her.

" What's wrong?" Hermione asks Pansy and Draco.

" Everyone thinks you have something to do with professor Diggory's suspension,"

" But I didn't,"

" Of course you didn't Hermione, your too nice," Draco says smiling. One large Slytherin boy walks over to Hermione.

" Well if it isn't the teachers pet. What's wrong, lost your favorite teacher?" the boy asks.

Draco pulls out his wand" Shut it Marco or else,"

Marco starts to panic" Easy Malfoy, just talking," he says as he walks away. The next day Hermione goes back to the library. Once again, Harry Potter is there with Ron and Ginny.

" Are you following me or something?" Hermione asks.

" Why would we follow you? We don't get nosy with professor's," Ginny mouths. Hermione makes a fist.

" Settle down Ginny," Ron tells her.

" Better teach that sister of your some proper manners," Pansy says walking up behind them" she is worst then a wild beast. My parents would never allow me to act in such an

un proper way,"

Hermione settles back, glad that her friend showed up.

" We're just looking for books like the rest of you," Harry says.

" On what, four eyed losers?" Hermione says. Not wanting to take another minute of them, Harry and the others leave.

" Never thought they would leave. Gryffindors are such losers."

" I know right…What are you doing in the library anyways Pansy?" Hermione asks knowing she has never stepped foot in here. Pansy giggles and lays her head on a table.

" Oh nothing, just wanted to see my best friend,"

" If this is about Cedric then-"

" Relax Hermie. We have been friends since 1st year, I know who you are. Its just, can't we have a little fun," Pansy says with a foxy voice.

" What type of fun?"

Pansy stands up and whispers in Hermione's ear" Gossip fun,"

" Pansy, you know I don't gossip,"

" Don't lie Hermione, you know why this rumor broke out. Its Ginny who started it. You two have always hated each other. Time to get back at the red headed witch,"

Hermione would never think of telling lies. Never the less, if its about Ginny then it's fine.

" Alright, lets do it," Hermione says with an evil smile.

" That is more like it," Pansy says almost clapping her hands. The two devious girls run off to make their plan.


End file.
